Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser
BACKGROUND The Immobilizer 418 cruiser, also known as the Interdictor-class heavy cruiser, Interdictor-class medium frigate, or simply the Interdictor, was a 600-meter-long cruiser built on the standard Vindicator-class heavy cruiser hull. Equipped with gravity well projectors designed to pull ships from hyperspace and/or prevent them making the jump to lightspeed, the Interdictor became a valuable addition to the Imperial Navy. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Cruiser Class: Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Manufacturer: Seinar Fleet Systems Crew: 2783 Gunners: 24 Troops: 80 Pilots: 30 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 125 000 (1B) Bridge 15 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 2 000 (3) Hanger 15 000 (4) Main Engines (2) 15 000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (2) 4 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(12) 250 ea Large Airlocks (4) 1 200 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 180 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 70 Gravity Well Projector (4) 20 000 ea Quad Laser Cannon (20) 300 ea (5) Shields side ( total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 75md points of damage or less. Anything more than 75md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying hanger decks will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 80 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 20 Back Up Hyperdrive (20 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1.2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 600m Height: 100m Width: 300m Weight: 5+ million tons tons Cargo: 5500 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannon (20, 10 forward, 5 right, 5 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 100 000km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Gravity Well Projector (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Block FTL Travel RANGE - SPACE: 600 000km DAMAGE: Blocks FTL travel RATE OF FIRE: 1 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +6 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 80 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1.2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 75 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 150,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT: Fighters - 24 Transports - 4 shuttles REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)